The Mortgage
by polybi
Summary: Inspired by an old-time radio play. The mortgage is up at Granny's and it will take a miracle to save it. But this IS Storybrooke...right? Rated T For some SwanQueen. AU/No spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

_i"The Mortgage" is based on an episode of the Gunsmoke radio series, written by Les Crutchfeild. Once Upon A Time is property of ABC Studios and the Walt Disney Co, Gunsmoke is property of CBS Broadcasting. This is fan fiction, no money is directly being made from this work._

_Technically, this is AU...just in case. (Actually VERY AU...in THIS Universe, Emma had been faily successful getting most of the memories of the citizens of Storybrook back [thanks FantasyBladeAncient for that], but the curse was not fully broken so they are still in Maine...and it is possible some may want to go back anyway...I mean, ther's no Dancing With the Stars in Fairy Tale Land)_

…...

The October morning greeting the little town of Storybrook, Maine, with blue skies, bright sunshine, and a Canadian nip in the air. Deputy Emma Swan was doing her usual AM jog down Storybrook's main street. It has been a year since Swan was literally dragged from Boston to this little berg by a now-10-year-old kid named Henry, claiming to be her real son. That was enough, but the kid came with a fantastic story that everyone in this town, except for him, is a fairy tale character, and that her mom, the mayor...and Emma's boss...not to mention...well, she really didn't know; one time's she's trying to run her out of town, the next she's trying to make her the Ellen to her Portia...anyway, this woman, supposedly, was the Evil Queen that gave Snow White that spiked apple.

Not to mention, Snow was now the kid's teacher, Prince Charming was recovering from amneisia, the kids shrink was Jiminy Cricket, and the people who run the local cafe were Red Riding Hood and her granny.

Anyway, her jogging target was to that cafe to indulge in two of her favorite activities...consuming breakfast at Grannie's (she does make the best oatmeal she's ever tasted)...and to pass the time either trading stratagies for curse-breaking with Henry and Mary Margaret (the teacher formerly know as Snow White)...or trading snippy bon mots with the Mayor herself..

When Emma gets to the in, it seems the gang is all there, Mary/Snow swapping giggles with Henry, Ruby/Red and Kathryn making like a whiling dervishes as they take and serve orders to the crowded dining area, and the Mayor all alone staring at her coffee as if it were some bottomless abyss.

It wasn't long until the reflection of Mayor Mills in the liquid blackness was joined by the reflection of her frienemy. A very concerned friendemy.

"Not in the mood, this morning, Swan." It was a terse attempt to shoo away a rather inquisitive sheriff-in-charge. She forgot that Emma was as tenacious and stubborn as Regina.

"You don't look yourself. Wanna talk about it?" Emma,the sits down opposite Regina at her corner window in the back. "Regina...?"

The mayor looked up to Emma with eyes now almost as red as the apples she prized growing.

"Princess...its Granny. It's the inn..." Princess was a pet name she had for Emma during...well, those times. They both knew that Regina was the former Queen of the fantasy Realm and Emma was the daughter of the new Queen. But there were other reasons...

"What about the inn?," Emma inquired. "The mortgage was forclosed yesterday."

It was like hitting Emma's heart with a sledgehammer. Just about everyone in Storybrooke loved Granny, most never knew her as anything but Granny. And telling Grans and her granddaughter Ruby they had to shut down and get out was the last thing Regina Mills wanted to do. Even with her heart at its hardest, she kept a soft spot out for those two.

Emma was bewildered by all this, and quite angered. "Didn't they know about Grans' health. she just got out of the hospital. Dr. Whale doesn't want her to work or be stressed for another 3 months"

Regina added to that: "...and if he just waited for all the Canadians to come down for the holidays, he would have his money an more."

Emma: "Well, who holds the mortgage? Maybe we could talk some sense..." That was met with the coldest, saddest stare Emma Swan had ever seen from a human. That alone gave the answer to who held the mortgage on the inn.

Regina was fighting emotion at this point..and starting lose. "Gold's contracts are usually not that straight-forward. But this one was. Miss a payment and the inn is his. And Granny's missed three."

It was at this time that Henry and Mary Margaret, aka Snow, approached the two women's table. Silent chatter was not their style and Henry and Mary wanted to get to the bottom of it. Emma and Regina filled them in. It was a sad quartet that greeted Rose as she gave the Mayor and the acting Sheriff their ordered cup of Joe.

"Ok...who died?" It was Ruby's sardonic way of speaking. She may have been happy-go-lucky Red Riding Hood in the Fairytale realmbut in the modern one she was all 'tude...as loveable as she is.

"Nobody yet..." The Mayor shot a look at Swan...as she would usually do, but that this morning was a shield to hide what really had to be said.

"Ruby, the Sheriff and I...want to discuss something with you in a second...can you wait for us in the office? Ruby told Regina yes, that she would get Kathryn to cover. Rose then went to the office in the back to wait."

After the office door shut, Regina covered her eyes and inhaled deep and hard, as if to gather courage from someplace else.

"My little curse gets everyone eventually...," sighed the Mayor. "Even me..."

Then after a moment, she started to delagate: "Henry, I need for you to get Archie. Rose and Granny may need his help. Mary...do you have Whale on your cell?" after Mary nodded, Regina continued: "I don't know how Granny's going to take this...we just need to be ready."

Then she looked at Emma: "The law says you have to be there, but we'll both go in and I'll give Ruby the bad news. It would be better if Grans heard it from her. Besides, I'm already the designated bad guy, so I'll take any heat..."

"...after all, I am the Evil Queen, right...?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

"_The Mortgage" is based on an episode of the Gunsmoke radio series, written by Les Crutchfeild. Once Upon A Time is property of ABC Studios and the Walt Disney Co, Gunsmoke is property of CBS Broadcasting. This is fan fiction, no money is directly being made from this work._

_Technically, this is AU...just in case. (Actually VERY AU...in THIS Universe, Emma had been faily successful getting most of the memories of the citizens of Story._

_Sorry, this is not my best writing...but give me points for getting Malecifant in (inspired by .com) And sorry nagain for mixing RUBY with ROSE. Duhhh_

* * *

_"Out of your suffering will rise my victory..."_

Those were the last words that the woman known as the Evil Queen of the Realm shouted with sadistic glee at a frightened Snow White as a dark cloud engulfed them and the Realm to send them to...God knew where.

Some victory. Some suffering.

Noting the scorecard, suffering seemed like the Red Sox at the second half for the season. Snow and the Prince...back together. Kathryn...redeemed and flirting with the town shrink aka Jiminy Cricket. And as for the Queen...she wound up with a beautiful son. And the woman who was sent to destroy her? She had to stop and wonder...how do you destroy someone with the sweetest kisses ever laid on skin...

A few days ago, though, it seemed that suffering scored a high homer over the Green Monster with the bases loaded. For Regina Mills had to tell the sweetest woman in the world that she and her granddaughter were evicted from their inn and had ten days to clear out.

There was no one in either the Realm or Storybrook who didn't like Granny or her granddaughter Rose. If there was one person Regina could have spared from The Curse, it was Grans.

And now they were being kicked out. Regina and Emma had to give the news to Rose (actually, by right, it should have been Emma, but Regina played the heavy to spare Emma the heat).

And there was heat. Rose was loveable, but also impetuous, and she laid a loud, animated, response, rich with obscenities that would have rivaled Richard Pryor at the time. But it was also the Mayor and the Sheriff who were there to comfort her when the red-clad goth collapsed into tears.

The sign outside Granny's Inn said "Closed for Repairs." That meant Grans knew.

For the last 48 hours, Regina Mills and Emma Swan tried to call in every marker they knew. Regina made a personal appeal to Jacob Lord, the president of the Bank of Storybrook to lend enough money to Grans to keep the inn open. But the answer from Lord was they answer they got from anyone...help Grans and you've pissed off Mr. Gold...who apprearently has something on just about everyone in the town, except for Swan...at least for now.

"Rumplestilskin." A very sullen Henry spoke that name no one dared speak. Everyone in town was starting to get their memories of the Realm, but those who had full memory knew that Gold never forgot. It was just a matter of keeping that limping turd from finding out everyone else was slowly coming out of the fog he created.

Henry was at the table waiting on dinner. It was a potluck arraigned for Grans and Ruby by Snow in her guise as Mary Margaret. It was partly to show love to Granny...and partly to keep Regina out of the kitchen as possible (she was a crafty Queen and a shrewd Mayor, but she had problems even boiling water). Thankfully Princess Annette, aka Kathryn, was a whiz in the kitchen. Everyone was at the Mayor's house, including the Cricket/Archie. The only ones not there were newly deputized David (Prince John) and Rose who was helping out.

Actually, there was another reason. Grans was taking it all in as much stride as she could, trying to figure her next move and things. She was always like that...the proactive type. But Rose wore her emotions on her sleeve, and after she got over being angry at the messenger, she focused that anger on the man who created the message...Mr. Gold.

Rose was not the only one angry at the man who, for all intents and purposes, owned and ran the town.

Regina met with Gold and Judge Frannie Crow in Crow's chambers. Regina pleaded that Grans stay on at least until a settlement could be made. Besides, the amount was comparativly small, $4200.

The Judge seemed lenient towards Grans and Regina...but Gold wasn't budging.

"The woman owes me money, I intend to collect." Gold's statement was icy but direct. But even more direct to Regina: "Don't even think of trying to stop this. I can end your career just like (snaps his scrawny fingers) that..." With that he limps out of the office, leaving Judge Crow and a fuming mayor.

Now, at the party, Regina was with the Judge, sipping on some apple cider...heavy on the cider, wondering why someone hasn't challeneged that Scottish twerp.

"Well, you know what he as on me," whispered the red-headed judge...a striking woman in her 40s. "I'm the one who slipped that curse on you." Said with a sad chuckle..

"Mal..." Regina rolled her eyes as she referenced who the judge really was. "ex-nay on the urse-say"

Emma came up to the pair curious, and a but maybe also a bit jealous, but before there was a threeway of witty barbs slung, Henry ran up to the trio and handed the phone headset to his bio mom.

"Its David...sounds important"

Emma took the phone and the call. Within seconds, her face went white. "I'll be right over."

The judge: "What's up.."

Emma: "that was David...Henry...get Snow..ahh...Mary...she's coming with me."

Regina: "Where's the fire, Swan..?"

Emma: (whispering so no one...especially Grans...could hear) David was knocked out. It was Ruby...she took on of the rifles in the back and headed out. And I think I know where she's going. And IF I'm right...heaven help Mr. Gold...

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. SPecial thanks to RampantJake for that supern review. Makes me head big!_

_This is in an alternative universe _

_And of course, OUAT is owned by ABC. _

* * *

There were many times in the last year that Emma Swan wished she were back in Boston. Chugging down a Sam Adams at Durty Nelly's, staring down the next contestant on her own private game show, _The Man is Wrong_. Chasing down murderers or hunting down cheaters. Anything but to be in this microscopic burg. In Maine, no less.

Ok, so there was her bio-son, Henry who drug her up here because of some fantasy about everyone in the town being a fairy-book character or a fugitive from a Disney movie. Not to mention it turned out that it may be true...that a woman only two years older that she is might be her mom.

Not to mention that the evil witch-bitch who created all this was (a) her son's adoptive mother, (b) wanted Emma out of town in any way possible and (now, c) would not have Emma out of her life for anything.

And the most amazing thing was, Emma felt the same way.

But ever since she became, first, deputy, the Sheriff, it's been pretty easy. A stray murder or crime here and there, but nothing too much.

Only tonight, on a chilly Maine night, she has to do the one thing that any cop or sheriff dreads...tracking down a friend.

She got the call during a potluck to help our the woman known as Granny and her young charge, Ruby. They were evicted out of the B&B they owned..or at least would if they had about $4000, But Grans was ill, could not make the payments, and now the heartless troll who owned the town, Mr. Gold, was foreclosing.

Grans took it in stride...or it seemed like it. Ruby was another story. She was very emotional as it is. This upped her anger quotient by the power of God knew. That's why Emma sent Ruby to the Sheriff's office to David, her new deputy (and father in the Realm). She would not know that Ruby would knock David out, take one of the rifles locked in the gun rack, and steal out like a bat out of hell.

Thankfully, Granny was up in bed sleeping...her health was not that good. Good friends Ashley and Sean, as well as Regina's best friend (before Emma came along) was giving out a bunch of be-carefuls. And Regina wanted to come along, if only just to be there.

"Mayor, this is my job. I know it's Ruby...but it's my job."

A desperate look into Emma's blue eyes transmitted worry from Regina's dark browns. "Come back in one piece, OK, Princess..?" The former queen gave the Sheriff a tight squeeze of the hand before the blond headed out in the cruiser.

It was hard not to spot the black Fiat 500 parked outside of the Gold bungalow, and the thin red-haired young woman behind the wheel. Emma knew that was Ruby. Swan had to stop Ruby from doing something stupid. It wasn't that no would care if Gold died; he was Rumpelstiltskin in the Realm and he pretty much had a chokehold on most of the people there...a chokehold he still has today as Gold.

But as much as it would gladden a lot of people's hearts that Mr. Gold got a bullet in the belly, that would still make Ruby a murderer...and Emma could not let that happen.

It was not a totally dark night. Enough to have someone think they had cover, but there was a bright half moon showing. Enough to show Ruby with a rifle aimed at Gold's upstairs bedroom. All she needed was a light to come on and a silhouette to show. Once someone set up a firing range near the outskirts of town (so she was safe from whatever kept people in), and she scored perfect on the bullseye using a handgun. A rifle with a telescopic sight would be child's play.

And for all her 22 years, Ruby was still a child. That's why Emma HAD to stop her.

The Sheriff wanted to surprise the young girl, but she also did not want to shock her to much. Emma's been shot before and it's not fun.

Almost to the car. Within hearing range. Emma decided to take a chance.

"Ruby."

The young redhead was startled for an instant but kept gun fixed on the Gold house. "Go away, Em."

"Can't do Ruby...it's my job."

Ruby screamed at Emma.."PLEASE GO AWAY!"

Emma was trying to be calm. Trying being the operative word: "Look...I hate Gold as much as you do...but killing him won't help!"

Ruby's emotions now were starting to get to her. "Why is he doing this?," hysterics starting to take over. "Gran's a good person...why, Em...Whyyyyy..."

Ruby was finally consumed by her emotions. The gun dropped to the street's concrete. Emma put her gun in her holster, came next to Ruby, and embraced the redhead. The younger woman collapsed in Emma's arms.

"It's alright Red. We're going home. Nothing happened."

The story for Grams would be simple. Ruby's car ran out of gas, Emma picked her up, then got some gas and drove Ruby's Fiat back to her house.

Mr. Gold never knew what would have happened to him. But Emma knew that something must be done. Rumpelstiltskin must be defeated.

The question is how?

**To be continued. Next...the town comes together.**


	4. Chapter 4

_First of all, I know there is some Remma slash in this. Don't like it...move along. I would also want to personally thank the lovely MissWyoming for encouraging messages. I gets me to keep typing these things._

_Could be a long chapter, as my stories go._

_The usual...OUAT is onwed by ABC. I own nothing. Really. I'm typing this at the library._

* * *

It was 9am when Emma Swan stumbled out of her room in the board apartment she shared with Mary Margaret. She did not know how she got home. But she knew after what happened last night she was probably dead tired.

She vaguely remembered coming into the Mayor Mills' house with an even more exhausted Ruby. Emma stopped her from inserting a bullet in the brain of Mr. Gold, the man known in the Realm as Rumpelstiltskin, and who was known in the Real World as owner of Storybrooke and the man who was evicting Ruby and her grandmother from their bed and breakfast. They had vacated the premises earlier that day and Regina was letting them sleep at her place (nice of her).

She was still in her uniform as she stumbled out into the living area. She probably looked like shit and felt like it too. She heard voices coming from the kitchen...both familiar. She knew one was Mary. But the other...It couldn't be...

Her curiosity...maybe even fear...was confirmed when she entered the kitchen area and found two dark-haired women fussing over breakfast. Giggles. Banter. Playful snipes. It was a good five minutes that Emma stood in amazement at the sight. That was until the other, taller, slightly older brunette turned to Emma..with hand on hip and (Emma would swear she saw this) a right foot tapping.

"Swan. get your ass back to bed..." Regina Mills was playing the role of the impatient mom, while the real mom, Mary aka Snow, tried to hold back a snort...and was unsuccessful...

"Uhh...uhh..." The blonde sheriff was looking for words to say, when Snow White found words for her. "Don't worry, hon...she knows I remember"

Emma...stunned: "..and you're still alive."

Snow: "Well, someone had to help with breakfast in bed after we dragged you back from the mayor's mansion."

Regina added: "You were so tired after last night you were in no condition to drive anywhere...soooo, we loaded you in the car, drove here, drug you out of the car and up the stairs and plopped you into bed...where you should have stayed. young lady...we DID plan breakfast in bed for you."

Emma was still amazed and confused. Snow then explained that after that they had a long talk into the morning. There were no yelling or threats, but it was an emotional several hours. There were hesitant "I'm sorry"s and "I forgive you"s abounding that morning.

Regina: "Basically we have not officially buried the hatchet yet..."

Snow: "...we just decided to put that hatchet high enough out of reach so it would be hard to get."

Emma then instinctively went and gave big hugs and cheek kisses to the two other women. But when Emma got to Regina, she heard an pronounced "ah-hem" behind them.

"You don't have to be THAT goody-goody...I know about you two..." Snow flashed a knowing grin that was the green light for the Sheriff and the Mayor to proceed with a much deeper smooch.

* * *

The trio eventually went back to to the mayor's house after breakfast. Both Ruby and Granny were still sleeping and no one was going to make any moves to wake them. David/King John and Frannie/Malicifent were keeping careful watch and everyone was concerned with Mr. Gold and whatever he knew. The five sat in the living area to try to figure the next move.

Right now any ideas would be welcome. Actually, that idea knocked on the door.

It was Kathryn, David's-ex, now working at the inn. She looked pensive. So was Emma.

"Look, I know I am being awkward being here. I was kind of hoping Granny or Ruby would be around...I know I'm not the most liked person in this town, after what I did. But Granny hired me when no one would and...well, what I'm trying to say is..." Kathryn then handed a wad of cash to the Mayor. $500. "I just hope it helps."

Everyone at the table was stunned. Regina told Kathryn that Granny would be most appreciative of the gift, but that she or Ruby would have to be the ones to accept it.

Then Mary/Snow's face lit up. "You know, we can raise the money ourselves! I mean, how many people in this town love Grans? We have at least 2000 people in this town..maybe more...we can do a house-raising...or an inn-raising...anyway, we can raise that money ourselves!' At that point, the excited schoolteacher/princess jumped up and hugged tight her former romantic rival.

That excitement became contagious around the room and soon, the plan was formed. The next night..at the inn, there would be a party..potluck..entry would be something for the table and whatever once could afford with all proceeded going to Granny's mortgage.

From then on, it was a flurry of activity. Granny pooled all of what was left of her energy in re-opening the inn, with a lot of from Regina and Emma, Snow and the Prince, Ella and Sean, not to mention Kathryn (who refused to accept money for her help). Even Archie pitched in.

All of this, of course, got the attention of Mr. Gold, and when he asked what was going on, he got the same response for everyone...one last night to thank those who supported Granny...and _you're_ not on the invite list, sir.

* * *

It started around 6:00 and ended at one in the morning. It was seven hours no one would ever forget. The spirits were high and about 100 people showed. So much they had to do it in shifts. But no one cared. This was all for Granny. All of it.

Emma and Mary Margaret/Snow commandeered the kitchen. They forbade Granny to even enter...but grans put on those puppydog eyes and she soon was helping. Elle and Judge Franny (Malicifent) volunteered to help Ruby and Kathryn in helping with the guests, while David (King John) and Sean bussed tables. There was music, dancing, lots of loud laughter...

all of which could be heard down the street by Gold, who quietly stewed and wondered what was up.

Oh...and the "entertainment.."

Regina and Frannie dusted of a few tricks and did the "cut the lady in half" bit with Mary Margaret as the poor unfortunate. Actually, the two witches were channeling Penn & Teller and left a "separated" Mary alone for a couple of minutes (actually it was supposed to be only one, but Regina just had to twist the knife one last time...). But it was mostly in fun, and Mary got back at Regina via karaoke singing "The Bitch is Back" and pointing at the mayor every time the B word was sung. Mary and David HAD to do "Endless Love," and Kathryn retaliated with that Cee Low song (the uncensored version...by now the cider was flowing pretty freely).

And at the end, Regina led everyone in a rousing chorus of "Dirty Water' in Emma's honor, and Archie ended with a poem he found online...

_**There are treasures in life,**_

_**But owners are few**_

_**Of money and power**_

_**To buy things brand new.**_

_**Yet you can be wealthy**_

_**and feel regal too,**_

_**If you will just look**_

_**for the treasures in you.**_

_**These treasures in life**_

_**are not hard to find...**_

_**When you look in your heart,**_

_**your soul, and your mind.**_

_**For when you are willing**_

_**to share what's within,**_

_**Your fervent search**_

_**for riches will end.**_

_**The joy and the laughter,**_

_**the smile that you bring;**_

_**The heart unafraid**_

_**to love and to sing;**_

_**The hand always willing**_

_**to help those in need;**_

_**Ones quick to reach out,**_

_**to labor and fee.**_

_**So thank you for sharing**_

_**these great gifts inside;**_

_**The caring, the cheering,**_

_**the hug when one cried.**_

_**Thanks for the energy,**_

_**encouragement too,**_

_**And thank you for sharing**_

_**the treasures in you.**_

At that point, Granny could not hold it in, and as she wept openly, she was engulfed by a sea of loving humanity, everyone wanting to just hug her and thank her for the love that she gave them. And standing watching this, Emma watched Regina try to hold it in. It all started out as a angry woman wanting to deny everyone a happy ending...and here she was, helping to create maybe the happiest ending of all.

* * *

Quite a night it was, and in the morning the proceeds were counted. Not including the paypal donations for those who could not go, they added up $6000 for the night. It was decided to give the balance split between Granny and Ruby. The $4200 would be for the mortgage. Regina personally called Mr. Gold to meet her at her Town Hall office at 11am the next day.

* * *

Mayor Mills, Sheriff Swan, and Judge Crow were all in their places in the mayor's office that morning. An though they had the look of being official, but the Regina, Emma, and Maleficent inside of them could not wait for Gold to walk in that office so they could collectively hand the $4200 mortgage money and Gold's ass to him on a silver platter.

The receptionist announced Mr. Gold on the intercom. 11am, on the nose. One thing about Rumplestil...errr..Gold, he was always on time if he thought he's lose a penny.

"Ah ladies." The man gave smarm a real bad name. "I hope this is important...you are cutting into my schedule."

Regina was very officious. "This won't take long." She then placed the money and the required paperwork on her desk with authority. "Granny wants to pay off the mortgage...here is $4,200...you may count it if you wish..."

Judge Crow added, "...and as for any court costs and fees, we'll waive them for right now."

Gold just looked at the money.

Sheriff Swan: "Well, Mr. Gold. is it a deal?"

Gold waited a couple of seconds. "Thank you. But I have no intention of accepting the money."

Regina was flabbergasted. Emma and Frannie were aghast. And Mr Gold just continued.

"Oh it probably was a delightful little fundraiser you had last night. Pity I wasn't invited. Not that it would have mattered anyway. I have plans for that land. I want to develop Storybrooke and that rundown inn does not fit into my plans. Besides, land is going up in New England and want to snap up all I can get, starting with that inn. The foreclosure stays, ladies. Sheriff...Madame Mayor...I want that sale scheduled within the next 72 hours..._please_. Good day ladies." he tipped his hat, turned heel and walked out the door,

Regina Mills waited for a few moments...then angrily slammed her fist on the table, cursing loudly as she did. Then she turned to Emma Snow, red-faced,.

"Why the HELL did I EVER listen to you! Good always wins over evil you said. Well evil just walked out the door and it looks like it going to win, Swan!"

"Regina...I thought.."

"YOU THOUGHT?" Regina was now so angry that she probably didn't need a spell to send everyone to an even more horrible place than coastal Maine. She bellowed, pointing angrily to the door, "THAT SONUVABITCH IS NOW GOING TO KICK GRANNY AND RUBY OUT AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT...EXCEPT CONDUCT THE FUNERAL...!"

Frannie interjected "Is there ANYTHING we can do?"

Regina, now pacing the floor, nervous and pissed. "Nothing...Gold has something on almost everyone in this town, not to mention the Realm. No one would have the nerve to...to..."

Regina Mills stopped in her tracks, froze for about 6 seconds, and then slowly repeated the last words she said..."No one..would have...the nerve.."

It was almost like a transformation was occurring. Emma was not used to it, but Frannie was. As Maleficent, she had seen this before. The wild look in her brown eyes. The curling of the lips into an almost satanic smile. The look Regina got almost every time she came up with one of her elaborate schemes.

The Evil Queen was back and in the house.

"Frannie...Swan...you have a lot of calls to make. And if this works out, I'm going to have that auction tomorrow, straight up at noon."

And as Regina sat in her plush chair behind her oak desk, Emma and Frannie were wondering exactly what was behind that evil mind of hers...

* * *

**To be continued. **

Next: The conclusion...the auction...and salvation from the last place anyone figured.


	5. Chapter 5

_ABC owns Once. CBS owns Gunsmoke, the episode "The Mortgage" this story is based._

_And again...THIS IS ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE. _

_I wrote this before I started on EVERAFTER. so I have been bouyed by the reviews I have been getting on this little story. I thank you all very much._

_I was shocked by those who thought that Gold should have been made Swiss cheese by Rubes in Chapter 3. Though he's not the most loveable person, and his actions were heartless, over this he does not deserve to die. besides, he's in EVERAFTER...and I need a buy guy who's pretty much alive and above ground. Plus, is Rumple beyond redemption? I don't think so._

_I also truly feel that Regina Mills/The Evil Queen is NOT beyond redemption either, and that this story will reflect that. . There are other factors in this story which may not jive with the TV series, but THIS is the story **I** am writing._

_Again...Canon...makes great cameras._

_Finally, again, to those few who have read this story and stuck with it, thank you._

* * *

Regina Mills was all alone in her mansion. It was about 10:30 in the morning. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. And she was looking in the mirror.

The ritual she missed was looking in and asking a question. And getting the same answer. Only the answer one day changed from herself to Snow White. But this is a different time. Different place. Different mirror. And she was in a position that she never was in before.

She was just the Queen in the Realm. But the Evil part was one she earned. Her own pain expressed in the pain she dealt to others. She was the one everyone wanted to defeat, and frankly she relished the role. Storybrook was her ultimate victory. Or at least it was.

Outfit. She must exude power. She needed to do that. Black turtleneck blouse. The black leather pantsuit and coat. Make up. And the lipstick. A special blood-red that she wore only on special occasions. Applying the spell the created Storybrooke, for one. The first planned night with Swan. Now this.

She looked in the mirror and she was perfect. She didn't need to ask any mirror anything that morning. But she was worried about what she had to do. She could not tell anyone. Not even Henry. Swan knew. That's why after the...'plan'...was put in place, she spent the night at Mary Margaret's. As much as she hated Mary...or Snow...Swan HAD to stay there that night.

Almost 11. Power pumps on and out the door. Stops on the porch, and says a prayer. She never did anything like this before. But then, this was for Granny.

Showtime...

* * *

Just about noon.

Pretty much entire town has shown up. Gathered at Granny's Inn, to maybe take one last look at the place. No wrecking crew was there, but there would probably be one soon, for everyone knew what was up...Mr. Gold would be the one and only bidder, take possession, and tear it down, probably in place of some faceless, soulless chain restaurant, attached to a chain motel with a number in the name.

No one was happy.

Within that crowd was the group that 10 year-old Henry Mills like to call Team Cobra...Ashley, boyfriend Sean, and their one year-old daughter Alex, and Archie the town head doctor. Joining them are Mary Margaret and David, Kathryn Nolan (David's ex) who worked at the Inn, and Henry, who spent the night with Mary and David.

Sheriff Emma Swan was getting things ready...podium, table, picture of the property. A lot to get ready in a short amount of time. The mayor was going to handle the auction off herself, and the town knowing the mayor, most thought it was already in the bag for Mr. Gold, owner of the town. Regina Mills was thought to be his puppet, so her running the sale was thought as Gold's slam dunk.

Of course, the Sheriff knew differently.

Gold strode through the crowd with the greatest of assurance. Yes this was a minor thing, this inn was a minor detail. But it was also a test. Gold had bigger fish to fry, and soon. He needed to know that, even if there was great resistance to his plans, he did not have to worry about being stopped. He greeting Sheriff Swan with that slimy grin of his and an faux-cheery "Good morning.."

"Look, _Mister_ Gold...I am not in the mood for pleasantries. I'm here to do a job...a job I DON'T want to do...but I have to..."

"Now, now, Madame Sheriff..." Smarm rolled off Gold like rain off a roof. "we don't need to be so rude..."

Emma (it was all it was taking her not to throttle the troll): "Just let me do my job." The sheriff turned heel and walk back to the inn porch where the auction was to take place.

Five after noon.

The white SUV that bore the driver, Judge Frannie Crow, and the mayor, Regina Mills, drove into the parking lot. Crow wore a red power pantsuit, her long red hair flowing in the breeze. Regina was the woman in black. leather Pantsuit, blouse, black. Her trademark smirk not in evidence. Just a cold forward look as the two women approached the porch that was readied for the proceedings. She did look a few people: at Granny and Ruby, as if Regina wanted to tell them she was horribly sorry the next few minutes would have to occur. At David, who probably could have killed her right then and there. At Mary Margaret, as if she could look right through her. And at Gold...the air of frigidity between them quite evident as the Sheriff joined the Mayor and the Judge as they went up the short steps to the Inn's porch. With the Sheriff on her right and the judge on her left, the Mayor faced the assembled and wielded the gavel.

"We all know why we're here," Regina announced. "This is a court-ordered auction and public sale of the property known as 'Granny's Inn'...at the request of that fine-spirited...good-hearted public benefactor...and friend and neighbor of us all... !"

Regina words poured out with all the vitriol she could muster...and she pointed Gold out in the crowd to make sure everyone knew who was responsible for this.

The man was not pleased...

"Madam Mayor, I refuse to tolerate this..."

The mayor interrupted with quiet anger.. "...get one thing straight...the court may have ordered me to do this. But it did not say what _I_ could say while running it. I suggest strongly you allow me to do my job."

"Then get on with it..."

The first item was a breadboard. Regina went on about how she used that breadboard for 20 years to make every slice of bread ever served at the in, and how proud she was that many of the mayor's own apples went into the pie crusts that came from that board.

"Bidding starts at...ten dollars..."

Silence.

"Anyone...?"

Silence.

"Is there anyone low enough to bid ten dollars for this bread board?"

Regina was met with more silence.

"Mr. Gold?"

"I'm not interested in the item."

"Ok...on to the next one.."

A frying pan. Nothing special about it except that pan fried more chicken and pork chops thana a person could count. Regina remember the day Granny taught Ruby her secret chicken recipe when Ruby was only eleven...

Gold was exasperated. "Can't we bundle all these into one separate item."

Regina: " No, I'd rather do them separately...unless, of course, you don't mind taking those items off the table and going to the main property..."

This was what Gold was waiting for. "Do it!"

Regina: "So ordered...the next item is a bed & breakfast plus residence know as Granny's Inn, plus parking space and surrounding acreage. I don't need to go into a description...you all know the property.

The mayor then became a bit wistful...remembering all of the breakfasts..celebrating Henry's first perfect report card...all of the little arguments she had with Emma...and all of the times they made up...all over Granny's hot cocoa. It was all she could do not to start crying

.."its a good inn..."

Deep breath. Composure. "The amount of the mortgage is forty-two hundred dollars...opening bid is forty-two hundred."

"Forty-two hundred!" Mr Gold bid was quick and sure. The crowd knew it was all over now. because who would defy Gold...let alone have enough money to...

"MADAM MAYOR!"

The high-pitched voice of a young woman caught the assembled off guard. When they turned around, most were surprised at who spoke. That included her slightly shocked fiance...

Mayor Mills acknowledged the voice: "do you want to bid, Miss Blanchard?"

"Well, Mayor...I've always wanted to have my own B&B...so...I bid FIVE-THOUSAND!"

"Five thousand from Miss Blanchard...Mr. Gold...?"

The bid from Mary Margaret too him by surprise...but, no matter. "SIX THOUSAND!"

"Six thousand from Mr. Gold. Miss Blanchard...?

Standing nervously next to her increasingly bewildered fiance, Mary took a deeper breath. "TEN THOUSAND!"

Suddenly, this was getting interesting...the crowd was definatly on the side of the schoolteacher, while the diminutive pawn shop owner was wondering what the hell was going on. Gold was thinking...the little girl wants to play...let's play... "FIFTEEN THOUSAND!"

Surely that would be it. It was more than three times what Gold wanted to pay for the place. And he was not willing part with anymore...

Mary Margaret Blanchard, prim, proper, and shaking like San Francisco on a summer day, drew in one more long breath...as if she did not believe what she knew would be coming out of her mouth...

"FIFTY-FOUR THOUSAND TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS!"

Fiance David was stunned. The crowd was gasping loudly. The mayor, the sheriff and the judge were all as calm as cucumbers. And Gold was about to give birth to a steer.

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS...SHE NEVER HAD THAT MUCH MONEY IN HER LIFE!"

Regina pretty much ignored the troll.."Fifty four thousand two hundred... going ONCE..."

Gold: "YOU THINK I'M AND IDIOT?"

Regina: "Twice...SOLD to Mary Margaret Blanchard for fifty-four thousand two hundred dollars!" The mayor could not hide the glee on her face or in her voice. Neither could anyone else...except Gold, who was fit to be tied...and David, who was racking his mind trying to figure out where he was going to get fifty-five thou. However...he didn't have to worry...

Regina: "The buyer will come with payment to complete the sale.." A tall, energetic blond woman scurried next to Mary as both approached the podium on the porch. the blond was Kathryn...David's ex. Apparently, both rivals partnered to get the inn. And with Kathryn was a backpack filled with...something.

Regina asked if they had the money, and bundle by bundle, Kathryn emptied the bag...ten five thousand dollars bundles, plus a bundle that had $4200 in it. Paid in full.

Gold was beside himself. "You never earned that much money in your life...how...?

A calm Mary said, "Well, Kathryn works at the inn, so she kicked in half, plus I saved all the money I made when I was in the sisterhood. And even after I left, I mostly drank Dr Pepper and ate Banquet dinners...it adds up."

As Granny and Ruby joined the assembled on the porch, Sheriff Swan wasted no time in counting up the money: "OK...here's fifty thousand for you, Grans...Mr. Swan, here's your forty-two hundred...and that is the end of the mortgage." Emma tore those papers with a flourish.,

Gold was almost boiling...he teeth clinched, but...the set up was not done.

"Well, Granny, fifty thousand that's a pretty nice profit...what are you guys going to do with the money?" Emma was beaming

So was Granny. "You want to know something...the money's great, but we'd really would rather have the inn..."

Mary and Kathryn looked each other, then faced Granny...Mary started...

"Well, to be honest Granny, when it come right down to it, I think I may have bit off more than I can chew..."

"...and I wouldn't know how to run a bed and breakfast..."

"...so if it's all the same to you, Kathryn and I would be willing to take a forty-three hundred dollar loss...and sell the inn back to you for fifty grand on the nose.!

And excited Granny and Ruby in unison: "SOLD!"

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Gold was having what Granny would call and F5 kaniption fit. "THIS IS A SET-UP!""

Judge Frannie broke her silence to remind Mr. Gold, "Well, there's no law saying that a person can't sell their own property."

Ruby spoke up...talking directly to a steamed Mr. Gold, "Speaking of which, this is OUR property now...order or get. out.!" At which point, Gold stormed off porch and onto the street walking back towards his pawn shop, brooding all the way."

Regina observed Gold's leaving with a realization of what he can do next. "Now he's going to kill us all..."

Frannie interrupted "Speaking of killing, the bank president will kill us first if I don't get this fifty thousand back to the bank...he must be sweating bullets wondering if he shoulda let us use this."

"OK, Mel...I mean..." Regina almost referred to Frannie by her real name of Malicifent.

"Forget it, " the judge said to her oldest friend..."See ya later..."

Granny: "OK ….COCOA, COFFEE, AND PIE'S ON ME...EVERYBODY!"

And as everyone piled in to Granny's inn...Emma and Regina looked at each other...with a sense of accomplishment. Among other things...

"Some evil queen you turned out to be...you're the hero...and may I say, you were magnificent!"

"I'm not a hero Swan..." Then Regina Mills looked around to see of no one was looking...and gave her sheriff a quick but full kiss on the lips.

Emma was smiling...and slightly red-faced. With teeth clinched as if to make sure no one was hearing..."Reginaaaa...what if someone was looking..?" Regina simply pointed over to a window in the Inn's cafe where Mary Margaret and Henry were looking, grinning and giggling...

"Let's discuss this over some cocoa, OK Swan...:" And with that, the Sheriff and the Evil Queen walked in to the inn.

FIN..


End file.
